The Finding Of True Love
by MysteryDancer
Summary: School AU. Maka is the most popular and loved girl, and in the most popular group at her school, Spartoi. which means she got to show the new kids around and fit them into their social group. But what happens when new boy Soul shows up? and on the same day two old members come back? will they be friends? R&R please! Pairings: SoMa TsuStar Crotty Kid/Liz and the rest are inside ;p
1. The Meeting of Unsuspecting Soul Mates

"BakaMaka! Miss me?" my head shot up from my book, a scowl replacing the small smile I currently had from reading,

"BlackyStar! No. I just saw you before school." He stopped running, his smile falling to a thrown

"I AM YOUR GOD FOOLISH BAKA!-" And freeze! Now everyone can go back to their peace.

"MAKA-CHOP!" I hit him with my copy of Romeo and Juliet, then ran into the school to find my Uncle Stein, who happened to be a teacher here. the creepiest one, apparently. But towards me he was a loving God-Father. But back to the task at hand, we were getting a new kid today, and like usually, I got to show them around. But that wasn't the only thing, my old friends who were like my brothers (besides Black*Star) were also returning today! It was gonna be great! I rounded the corner and headed into his classroom.

"Hey Uncle Stein! Is the new kid here yet? What about Chrona and Ragnarok?" He nodded no both times, I sat down in his rolly chair like he usually does and took it out into the empty halls, thanks to summer no one wanted to stay in much, even though we lived in the dessert.

"Maka! Remember to bring my chair back! And their bus will be here soon!" I waved back to him going faster as I heard him twisting the screw in his head. I shivered _'uh I will _never _get used to that sound, even if I've been listening to it for 16 years!' _on my way out the school I took the awkward-meant-for-a-trolley-but-used-for-wheel-chairs escalator thing, it was slow but fun.

Eventually I rolled into Black*Star which lead to me being pushed around the school yard, until the bus came with our 2 friends and new guy! He ran me to the bus just as Ragnarok hopped out, I jumped up and hugged him laughing, he started to spin me around laughing to, when he let me down I saw he was still goth, and very fit. I looked over to Chrona to see his long pink bangs, he was still tiny as a stick and quite shy.

"Hey guys!" they went off to talk to Black*Star and go see the rest of the gang, while I went to go and meet this new kid. I looked around following the gazes and gossip till I found him. When I did, I knew he would be part of the Spartoi group, otherwise known as the cool kids. How I knew? He was cool and badass. He had shocking white hair sticking up every which way, naturally nice tan skin, which is saying a lot because I'm not one for tans.

"Hey I'm Maka, I'm supposed to show you around, and get you into the right group." I held my hand out to him as he turned, and when he did, I couldn't hold my tongue. He had red eyes, and his smirk showed of shark teeth

"WOAH! I was right! You are cool and badass, if your personality fits I think I might know where you fit in best!" he looked a little taken back but soon recovered going back to a poker face.

"Oh really now? And what would that be Ma-Ka? The freaks?" my blood boiled, 1) they weren't called freaks here they were called, Rarities. 2) I hated the nickname

"Actually their called Rarities here, and no you _might _just be part of Spartoi! The pops here Mr. John Doe"

"It's Soul. And I rather stay with some people like the guys on the bus, besides I'm supposed to be meeting their friends." _'perfect'_

"Then you are Spartoi! We didn't become popular from being like the Stuck-Ups, god only they like each other, c'mon!" I grabbed his hand and started to drag him to our hangout room. _'I think a beautiful friendship my just start' _

But little to Maka's knowledge, the same thought was running through Soul's head.


	2. A Fun Day and Mystery Caller?

Hey i'm so sorry its late, but I was kind of missing till 7 and then doing stupid work, but I did work on it a lot its just this is like my millionth copy, because it kept getting deleted, so some of it might be missing, please tell me if I am! and I would like to do some huge thanks shout-outs cause you guys pretty much just gave me all I could ask for (my birthday is on sunday so I've been getting harassed about it) so thanks to: MakaEaterAlbarnEvans, Katy99, Sakura050, TalkSmackNow, bond56, and ooooo The Dreamer oooooo

I don't own Soul Eater, or Fever by The Black Keys

* * *

We started racing through the halls heading down awkward looking halls and secret corridors up until we found locker 666 irony couldn't even begin to explain it. The locker was messed and became a triple one, also it was part of the really old ancient area, but even better the stairs were hidden in them! And since the lights in this hall were permanently broken, and the classes un-update-able if that's a word you understand, and apparently haunted! This hall of 3 classes, a wall of lockers and the cleanest washrooms, became Spartoi's! I completely forgot that Evan was behind me before we stopped outside the hall

"Really? You guys' hang out in this damn creepy area?" he gave me a skeptical but sort of trusting look, which I returned with a smile

"The classes are amazing, and we have couches, fridges, and tv's in them, plus washrooms, sparkling! Come on!" We started walking down again, he was looking in the rooms seeing I wasn't joking, he was fine until we reached the locker,

"Why are we at a triple locker? Are you sure you're not some crazy lady? I mean the locker does say 666!" He was turning out to have some trust issues, although he never resisted when I pulled him, and he always said it in a joking tone!

"This locker might've been made by a witch actually! Look! See this is where we mainly hang, they lead upstairs to the roof/garden, come on Rags and Chrona will be there..." I knew they were friends, so he wouldn't be to new! Besides I think only the main Spartoi group, and Chrona and Ragnarok, were there. When we got up everyone knew he would be one of us like I did, he immediately sat down with Black*Star, and Kid chatting away, I looked around Patty and Chrona were under a tree cuddling, Liz and Tsubaki were talking as Liz did her nails and Ragnarok was coming towards me,

"Hey Maka! I was wondering...You and Kiko are friends right? I mean-" I hated cutting people off, and being cut off but I had to! Ragnarok is usually the big tuff guy! That not even death could faze!

"You like her don't you?" he immediately went red and dragged me down stairs so the others wouldn't hear us, thankfully no one took notice, or really cared

"Yeah... Does she ever talk about me?.. I mean has she ever shown a way of liking me like-like that?" He was so out of character it was scaring me, it seemed as Chrona and him switched bodies! He didn't seem like himself at all, I had to try and fix this, hopefully cupid could help.

"Actually, it's not really my place to say, but I can say, go ask her, and while you're at it, ask her out!" I smiled and put my arms down after I flung them down. He gave another uncharacteristic smile than ran off to go find her. Everyone else down, me to hide. That's right, Our couples were Black*Star and Tsubaki, Kid and Liz, Patty and Chrona, Ragnarok and Kiko, Ox and Kim, Harvard and Jackie, Killik and Beth, Even the Pot twins were dating two best friends! Even Soul was fondly talking about some Alice girl. Now I just had to hide under the radar from my friends and I would be fine, well not really Black*Star, Rags, and Soul, at least I don't think I have to worry about him? Right? They all gave me weird looks as I headed back in with a high smile adorning my face. But I just couldn't help it! Everything was going so great! Nothing was being held back and life was perfect!

"Why are you high? And where's Ragnarok?" I could barely even register Stars voice as plopped beside Soul against a tree, and closing my eyes

"Because! He's getting ready for a date~" The girls all squealed knowing I had been trying to get both of them to admit their feeling for a very long time! Chrona understood he was Rags brother and heard all of his secrets. Kid being the smartest guy, quickly caught on realising I had finally gotten Ragnarok and Kiko together, he congratulated me with a 'Nice Job!' and left out the part where it's taken me 2 years! But Star… He could be a real idiot.

"YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH RAGS!?" He jumped up causing all the guys to run over and hold him back from trying to kill him, forgetting he's my other brother. Soul just stood there holding him back, looking at me confused

"I thought he liked that Kiko chick?"

"Yup! Their now going out! And everything is great!" From that we started to get into a long conversation with each other. We actually became so engrossed with it, that we didn't realize when Star had calmed down, or when he sat down. He sort of just…did. From our most likely half hour unbreakable conversation I learnt a few things, and made a few promises:

His main last name was Eater (Real would be told when we hung out together)

He had _has_ (as I got out of him if he's alive) an older brother

Plays an instrument ( I will soon find out)

Alice is his cousin (Still get to meet her! XD)

He is a real albino (Called it)

His teeth and tan are real (Knew it!)

_Bringgggg! _ All of a sudden the bell rang stopping our conversation about music. But so far he had good taste, Alternative (Like the Black Keys! XD) some pop, A LOT OF AMAZING JAZZ, some rock, some dubstep.

"Hey Soul! What's your sched man?" Star ran over to us as we descended the stairs, he took it out and handed it to me,

"Spartoi" after he learnt what that meant they were high-fiving _'what are the odds, he's in the Spartoi classes even before he was Spartoi? Well we were too, and there is the other 16, who are usually FlutterShys (even the few guys agreed to the name!)_ he seemed pretty happy, but like everything that enters Steins class for science, becomes sad. Maybe it would be a rare day and he would let us free time in the class, or we would get to go to the caff get freezies then play games on the field, his only other weakness to stop him from dissections besides a day with our other teacher Marie/ his wife, was me. I was Goddaughter/ niece; them and my parents had known each other since they were kids! And if I made it in time and got enough time to beg him, he would say yes! But I needed to get there before the other kids so they wouldn't know! _'Nobody should be in class yet!' _

"Hey Guys I gotta go ahead, I'll meet you in class!" And with that I was racing down the halls using my track legs to their best ability, dodging people and things, and getting around corners, may not have been, but they got me to class quickly

"UNCLE STEIN! PLEASEEEE don't do a dissection! PLEASEEEE! I'M BEGGING YOU! I'll make my famous pot roast for dinner! Please! I'll bring some! Or tonight can be visit night! Just PLEASE! It's so nice out!" I stole his chair spinning around the room making him dizzy

"FINE! FINE! JUST STOP! God you're making me dizzy! And giving me a headache! SHEESH! If you are making pot roast tonight I'll be here all night" He turned around to look at me adjusting his thick glasses and walking over

"Yay! Hey this is my chair now!" he gave up trying to get the chair knowing I would just disappear to Marie's room. Soon the class started to fill, everyone used to me hanging out on the chair, but never knowing why I was allowed…

"Alright class head to the field, Except you Black*Star, Kid, Soul, and Killik, would you please go and get 3 ice boxes filled with freezies, Maka go with them incase, here is the key." I rolled over to him as everyone else left,

"Thanks Uncle Stein!" I jumped off the chair, jumped up, gave him a hug, then ran to catch up with the guys. Since Black*Star is my brother, he is also sort of like Stein's nephew, well he is. Nurse/Aunt Nygus and Sid asked Stein to be the godfather aswell. Them and my parents go on a lot of trips to dangerous areas for work sometimes.

"NICE GOING BAKAMAKA!" he knew I'm the one that got us the free day. After all like I said, were his niece and nephew so Black*Star knows Stein's got a weak spot for me. He's helped raise me this whole time! The others decided to ignore him too, mostly because they were confused. Again. We got to the caff in no time, and thankfully Mifune was working today! We went behind to the freezers after telling him what we needed, and then we were off!

_'__Fever, where'd you run to? __Fever, where'd you run to? Acting right is so routine Fever, let me live a dream' _My phone started ringing, but when I checked it was an unknown number, which almost never happened

"Guys? Do you know 289-383-5002? Alright, I'll catch up in a minute" it was strange that even they didn't know this mysterious number calling me… there was only one way to find out. To answer it.

"Hello? Who is this?" I tentatively answered the call and waited for a response…


	3. Water Fights and a New Knickname

"Hey Makie its Kiko! I broke my phone, sorry for scaring you! But I was wondering what we're doing for science 'cause I don't wanna puke up my lunch" Oh my god! It was only Kiko! I was so scared for nothing!

"Don't worry were all outside doing a games day, come back!" she gave a quick K and See Ya, and then hung up. I ran to catch up with the guys, almost tripping on my untied high top, light green c nverse. I loved them just a tiny bit less than my combat boots, but it was the same with this outfit, my floral short shorts, were loved just a bit less than my plaid skirt, and my summer dreams tank. When I made it outside some of the games had already started and the music was playing. But there was still a spot for me in, and under our birch/apple tree. Like always. _'Only if life was like this every day…'_

"Hey Maka! We having pot roast tonight?"

"Yeah, oh Soul I forgot to ask, do you wanna come to dinner tonight? Every Tuesday, Thursday, Friday we have dinner, and if you stay over Saturday, breakfast, to how ever long your over, at my place" I sat by him smiling grabbing a freezie

"Sure cool, what time?" we traded numbers and I texted him my address and time. He would be in for a shock. Most 16 year olds usually could barely afford a cheap apartment, but I work at a diner/ coffee places, and music shop, have a room-mate who is a Vet and model! And my parents give me 200$ every month. But that's not the best part! The house is an old Victorian 3 story that was so ugly no one even wanted to go inside, so it's only 1 thousand a month, for everything! And everyone who could change it doesn't dare! 1) Its far away from them 2) Shinigami- Sama who runs Death City, has it set to that! Yeah that's right our- I don't what you could say because were just a bigish hidden city in Nevada.

"So Maka, do you wanna go do the water fight? Bet I'll win" Smirking. He was smirking at me, he was teasing me! He knew I never lost a water fight!

"Oh it's on Eater!" I jumped up and we headed over to where the fight was about to begin and got our buckets of balloons and a bucket of water with a gun. All extra and refills would have to be by the station. Or if we were going Hunger Games. The cornucopia. Of no return. The game started and I ran into the forest to hide my buckets. Some of these trees had stair like branches so if I was quick I could hide them up there. Luckily I just made it before Kim went by with her stalker

"Kim!" because I was hidden in the trees, and I could jump from tree to tree still being covered by the leaves, he couldn't

"Maka? Where are you? I've been looking for you all over the forest!" she was spinning around trying to look for me but I kept moving around from tree to tree in a circle

"Sorry I forgot to get you, is there anyone around? They can't know where we are" We always made an alliance. We would both win, because at the end a wet Ox would hug her making her wet, so she didn't completely count. '_Ever since we_ _first met as kids, we've always made an alliance'_ she and Jackie may be best friends, but Jacks always took the ground area, so sometimes we would get split and we would lose her. I saw her smirking. That was always a good sign actually.

"Not anymore, I'll meet you in the field" She started to walk knowing that our little plan has worked once again. Everyone followed Kim along the ground not daring to hit her, because where she was, I was, but hidden. So if they through one at her, I would get them. So they stalked Kim until they would think they would know where they can get me.

"Hey, it was Tsugumi, I got her" She popped up beside me still dry, we ran along the branches until yet again someone popped up. We would need to use them

"Hey you! Who's still dry?" Kim was using her sweet scared voice, which always tricked everyone

"There's about ten wet, so 22?" now was my time to strike, I was right beside my bucket

"Nope! 21!~" I through my balloon at him hitting him square in the back. Bull's-eye! We started to run to the edge of the forest before he pin-point where we were, on the way we shot about 3 more people leaving 18 people left. And Soul was one. How did I know? I just saw him shoot someone.

"Alright so now there are 17! Thanks newbie" I laughed as Kim through her hands up in annoyance, she went back to refilling her gun, her bucket was up here. We had mine in the middle, and my balloons at the end, hers were scattered.

"Soul. The newbie is Soul. He's a Spartoi, he thinks he can beat me, and ruin my perfect record"

"Like what happened to me? When that jackass jumped out after hiding the whole game!" She was getting upset and that would attract attention

"Shhh! Oh hey twins! Bye bye! Nice seeing you!" we shot them simultaneously and ran back to the edge of the forest as they started shooting in our direction

"Ok so there's approximately 15 and if Soul is still dry the time we find him, I'm shooting him" she wouldn't mind, this was the first time I had it out for someone, unlike her who always had it out for Ox, her BOYFRIEND! He had good close range aim, unlike Kim who had good distance, and close range aim. _'Did I just hear Blair? I did!' _Blair, Kid and Liz were yelling at Black*Star for messing something up, probably Blair's hair, which meant her symmetry, now you could hear kid crying, I let involuntary giggle escape

"Maka! Snap out of it a drenched Killik, and Ragnarok just shot in your area! Focus on what you're saying!" I must've zoned out for too long because now Kim had run over and was whisper yelling, we had to move to some taller trees if we wanted to hide from them

"Kim, if we go into the great oak we can shoot them till they retreat!" she nodded at the plan and we made a run for it as the guys attempted to follow which way they thought we were going. Sadly, they were right, and they were just a few trees behind us and gaining on us quick. They were about to jump on the branch that would reveal where we can't shoot from our climbing place when a blood curdling shriek rang out. As they stopped we climbed, to hide and see what was happening. But when we did we almost fell, Hiro had fake blood dripping from his multiple fake stab wounds, and he had staggered right up behind an unsuspecting Liz, making Blair see him first, gasp, Liz turn around, and shriek. After we calmed we saw the guys had already made it to the tree, but they were looking lost, eventually they split up and went left and right, keeping us safe. We hid there for a while shooting people and throwing balloons till we ran out of ammo. But for once this was a good thing, two dry were walking strait into our ammo trap. I tapped her shoulder, pointed, and then we were off and on each side of them, watching carefully and listening in on what they were saying

"Alright man we should be safe from that air assault and new guy in here, I'm sure those shots were coming from the other main entrance" they had two balloons each and full guns _'worthy opponents!'_

"Yeah, god those attacks have only left us, those 3 FlutterShys, the Vanki twins who just joined our Band group, the newbie, and the shadow twins" that left 8, 7 not including Soul. Yeah that's right were the shadow twins! We started getting called that after people had started saying how it was impossible to hit us accurately because they couldn't see us.

"Hey isn't that new dude in Spartoi? And he's in this class, one of the Spartoi's?" dude 2 was messing with his gun giving Kim time to move in closer to give him a little scare. We were about to shoot when Soul leaped out of some bushes, shocking us all

"Yeah, he is in Spartoi, and he's got all the classes! Oh and _he _has a name, it's Soul" he was about to shoot them, while they were in a state of horror shock. But we were way too quick for him, we shot them and I rapidly hit him till he was a shot from soaked. But instead of being shocked he laughed

"Looks like you two win! Who woulda thought I would be shot by an Angel?" he was looking in my general direction and smirking. Like always as I've come to realise.

"Then we'll meet you at the give out center!" We nodded and headed to the tree line waiting for Soul to come out, therefore announcing it was over, because when there are 10 or less people still dry, everyone wet has to go. That way we know when its over. And it was. We hopped down and Kim was hugged, I almost got hugged by Soul but I made it in time. Because the bell rang, and we waited for Ms. Marie to come. Stein would tell her and we would have class outside, except for the Bandies and Sid's gym class who joined us, they would have to go inside or wait and hope. We went to sit underneath a tree and talk while we waited, but it wasn't for long, apparently stein had called her.

"Hello Maka, you can go home early and get started on the dinner, since we'll just be working on the paintings, and you already finished. I thanked her than ran to the parking lot. Jumping on my bright green motorcycle I zoomed off down the road to home.


	4. Dinner

It was six now which meant I had two hours left till everyone was coming by and the roast was still in the oven! Thank god Marie was our last class and let me out from art early to cook the roast, it wouldn't matter I already handed in my assignment. The roast would usually take about 5-6 hours but since we usually talked for an hour if food wasn't ready, we would be fine, and Blair had some big news to tell us! I got excited from wondering what Blair's news would be, and worried because I was dropping some off for stein and it was still in the oven. My thoughts were interupted when I heard one of the ovens ding (yeah we have two, don't know why, but boy am I sure glad!) I went to go and get Steins roast, as I was putting it in a motorcycle safe transportable tub, I heard Blair unlocking the door, along with her signature call, if someone else is here that she knows, she usually calls 'kittens I'm home!' or if she doesn't know them 'Kitten? I'm home!'

"Honey! I'm home!~" I heard some mumbles, but didn't really think about it, some of her friends had to yell to be heard, those fashion shoots and shows could be loud, I should know from the many times I had been

"I'm in the kitchen!" I heard her sneaking in, well that's what some called it, she could really be like a cat sometimes, but I always knew where people were so no one can ever sneak up on me.

"Where ya going kitten?" she was upset, which kinda scared me, especially cause I had food in my hands, which usually meant I was delivering food.

"Whats up?" She quickly smiled, nodded then mumbled a quick 'I'm going to change!' _'strange...Whats up with her?'_ I headed through the living barely registering the albino lounging on my couch. Smirking his annoying smirk.

"What no hello?" I casually turned to look at him, shocking him because I didn't jump. The shock was gone as soon as it came, his face quickly returned to its cool, calm demeanor

"Hello" I grabbed my keys and headed to the garage where my motorcycle was, I knew he was following me, and I was waiting for his reaction to all my vehicles, I had a spider, my green motorcycle, a bright green jeep, and the ruby red convertible that Blair convinced me to buy.

"Wow...Just wow..." he was looking around at all of them, I started to fill with a tiny sense of pride

"So wanna come to school with me? Or you can stay and hang with Blair" he turned and looked at me strangely, but walked over none the less, we ended up taking the jeep as you can probably tell why. We talked about music and school, and thankfully he knew to dodge Stein although I could see he was curious _'he'll find out soon'_ and that soon was upon us.

"Are you coming in? I just need to run into Stein's and Marie's" he hopped out and we headed up the sky high stairs. Honestly I still think there are 88 but when you try to count they change, maybe like in Harry Potter but more secretive, I'll have to ask Kid later. I kept sneaking glances at him only to realize he was doing the same thing, but his face had an unreadable look on it. _'Damn that's annoying!'_ a couple more steps and we were finally _finally_ at the top

"HOLY BEJEEZUS! WTF IS THAT!" when we reached the top a huge banner was hanging over the school of some sort of creature. _'it looks familiar…'_

"Hey, it looks like a blown up face of Black*Star" I turned to see Soul with the most disgusted look ever. So I turned and yeah, when you tilt your head right a little, you can really see it. We tore it down and through it off the side of the school landing in the Barbie lot, which I where the Barbie's who wanna be popular hang and stuff. We walked in, in silence. But unlike most, this was a comfortable silence. The ones where you never feel the need to say something, where it's fine, its content. We finally reached Marie's class.

"Hey Maka! Oh, hello Soul! Nice to see you two! Would one of you mind helping me move some of these desks back? I don't think I will finish in time." She was right even if she stayed here all night, the class wouldn't be ready for even Friday! Her class really messed up her classroom

"I'll help Ms. Marie," I waved bye then went off to Stein's class, which thankfully was not too far, unlike the gym and the nurse's room. They used to be at each end of the school, and our school is over 100 acres! But now we have a new one beside it. I walked into the classroom to see him typing away furiously on his computer. Beside him was a stack of unmarked homework, probably for later. I put the tub on his desk and walked over, knowing, that like me, he can always sense where someone is.

"Hiya Stein! You know, you shouldn't be leaving homework till the last minute!" I knew that would get him to stop, because that's what he always says himself.

"Alright, Alright, I'll mark it after dinner. Now you go away! Before Marie starts nagging me too" we hugged bye, and then I left off to find Soul.

"Hey So-"Marie's class was empty, and tidy. Marie would be in the staff lounge tidying up in there, so where was Soul? I went outside to hear some yelling, _'Found Soul,'_

"- NO! WES NO! SHUT UP! WES! - Oh hey Maks!" I heard a muffled taunting voice coming from his phone before he hung up and walked over kind of sheepish

"You alright?" he just nodded and mumbled something about a jackass brother or something, we headed down the stairs, taking two at a time, but even without doing that they felt shorter than usual. We hopped in the jeep then drove back to my place making it back with time to spare. We headed in as soon as the oven beeped

"Honey! We're back!" I called out to Blair, walking into our kitchen, I as greeted with a huge hug,

"Hey Makie! Hey Soulie! How much longer? I can't wait! I NEED to tell someone!" she was jumping around the kitchen like a madwoman, till she tripped when jumping into the living room. Which was honestly quite hilarious because she immediately bounced back up.

"Someone is pulling up!" she ran to the window and started to frantically wave, leaving me and Soul to finish setting up the table and putting the food down

"Thanks, lucky you were here early" we were almost finished setting up when someone came through the front door

"You can thank Blair, I decided to walk here when she drove past, and asked me if I wanted a ride." Always benevolent Blair. I smiled back in return, as we finished up then went to greet Kid, Liz, and Patty

"Hey guys what's up? Kiko is coming tonight right?"

"Yeah of course!" we talked for about 5 minutes until the others showed up, then we went to eat. During dinner I couldn't help but to steal glances at Soul, he was right across from me! But he was doing it aswell! Dinner went by with some small chit chat, and laughter

"Alright, dessert?" it wasn't really a question because immediately Black*Star and Patty had their dishes in the sink and were sitting on the couch waiting, like good little children. Everyone put their dishes in the sink as me and Blair got everyone some Smarties ice cream.

"Alright, everyone. As you all know, I've been working at Chupa Cobras to pay for Uni. And now for money… well… I own a vets office! I finally own one!" it had been her lifelong dream to be a vet and open her office forever! And it has finally come true. After some more laughing and a couple movies everyone was on their way home.

"DAMN IT IS DARK! THANK ME! I GOT MY HEADLIGHTS FIXED!"

"Black*Star shut up! You're going to wake half the earth!" he just shrugged in return and got in his jeep with Tsubaki. Kid, Liz, and Patty drove off aswell after saying bye, followed by Rags, Chrona, and Kiko. Soul was about to start walking away.

"Aren't ya going to stay the night? It's way too dark to walk, and driving doesn't sound fun right now, especially when The Lego Movie is next to be played…" in return I received a smirk, as he started heading back towards the house with me

"Night Kittens!" we said night to Blair as she went upstairs. We turned on the movie and sat down. Waiting for the long night ahead of us still. After 2 more movies we decided it was late enough and went up. The guest room was right beside mine, so we had to share the bathroom because the personal ones were forgotten about. Surprisingly it wasn't as awkward as most would think. And so the night ended quite smoothly.


	5. Asura? Madness? What?

I am so sorry everyone... I've been so busy lately... and then we had a huge Wifi problem for like a month or two, and some stuff on my laptop got wiped... so sorry

* * *

"Night Maka" I waved bye and shut my bathroom door. Undressing I decided I would have to sleep in just my boxers

"Night Soul" I jump onto the bed, grinning like crazy when I realized the bed was bouncy. I flopped around a couple times, but stopped when I could hear a sweet melodic laugh floating in the room. Rolling under the covers I drifted off to a peaceful dream state…

_"__Wait up! So-Soul!" A young girl's voice rang out into the crisp afternoon air. Standing up I realized I was watching an old memory, one I had forgotten, turning around he saw his younger self _

_"__Ok but come on! You'll really like it I swear!" the little him was smiling, something I realized he haven't done since we left Death City when I was 7. Turning the other way I saw a little girl the same age with ash blonde hair in pig- tails and a pink dress, he couldn't see her face because she turned around by then, but I still felt a nostalgic feeling, and a nagging feeling. Like when you get forget something really important, and it's right there, but you just can't reach it. Shaking my head clear I realize I was standing alone. Heading the way they were, I heard the distance sound of small waves and laughter echoing. Upon closer inspection of where I was heading I saw water. But then I couldn't take another step, and I realized I was floating away, backwards. _I woke up to the smell of freshly made banana and chocolate chip pancakes, and a lot of giggling coming from downstairs. Throwing on my clothes and checking my reflection I head down quietly.

Maka P.O.V

"Blair! No! Hahaha!" One minute we were making pancakes for breakfast and the next we were having a flour fight. I was hiding underneath the counter, I had a clear view of the stairs, and it was just if I could make it or not

"Maki? Where are you?" With a handful of flour I started to run, hearing Blair run behind me I make a mistake and look behind me to see her, running faster I near the steps but then as I'm turning around I end up crashing into something hard, feeling arms circle around my waist I look up to see who caught me…

Soul's P.O.V

Heading down stairs I see Maka and Blair having a flour fight, with Blair obviously winning, standing in front of the steps I watch, but as Maka turns to look this way, the bell rings. Answering it I'm pushed to the side as someone come stomping through, as I turn around I watch with a weird feeling as the new strange guy turns and catches Maka,

_'__Why do I feel so angry at him? Probably because he was rude, no that's not it…'_

Maka's P.O.V

Looking up I see the last person I ever thought I would see again, Asura.

"A-Asura?" the last time I saw him was before the Madness Massacre when I was 5, and he was 10. During the massacre he saw his family and friends being killed, and he couldn't do anything. All I remember is him hiding me at school, and then running off to find the others, but after he found everyone, he still had to go and lead some mad people away. And that was the last time we saw him.

"Hey Maks! Guess what? I'm out!" he started to cry and hugged me tighter, this made me break down, and I let 11 years of hurt and confusion out.

"W-where were you!" still standing there in the hall I could barely think straight, I wanted to scream, laugh, hit him, celebrate, tell the world he was home! But I could only cry

"Shh, shh, come sit down Maks, come on" he led me over to the couch and I just plopped down beside him still clinging to him, Blair sat on his other side, well Soul just strolled over and sat beside me awkwardly

"Oh! Hello, I'm Asura! Sorry for so rudely pushing you earlier, I just had to see Maka" he turned to Soul sheepishly

"It's alright man," they shook hands and the awkward air dissolved, calming everyone down. After a couple minutes of them talking my breathing finally regulated and I sat up.

"Asura… Where were you? We called, and searched, and we couldn't find you anywhere! No one could!" a wave of guilt flooded his eyes as he looked down at me

"I-I succumbed to the madness… I was taken into a special hospital to help me… I just didn't think it would take me 11 years…" he started to look like he was about to cry so we changed the subject away from the hospital

"So have you seen Kid?"

"No, no one was home when I got there this morning, so obviously I came here next!" his long oddly cut hair flopped into his face as he bounced up looking like a puppy

"Alright! Well then who wants breakfast?" with a chorus of yes' we headed in and sat down to eat,

Soul's P.O.V

I felt the annoyance go down every time Maka talked and smiled to me, which thankfully was a lot! I would hate to hate Maka's… Whatever he is…

"So Soul, tell me about yourself! You seem very interesting but Maka over there seems to be hogging you" a blush rose up my neck, surprisingly one rose up hers, making mine worse

"Well, I'm in Sparta, started yesterday, I love music" he said it like that would sum up his whole life

"Do you play? Music and Sports" Blair finally asked something, she had only been answering Asura's questions

"Yes, all, preferably piano, yes, preferably basketball" Blair turned to me with an evil glint in her eyes

"See Maka! More reason to play basketball" Asura started nodding trying to encourage her aswell

"No." I couldn't help but laugh at their expressions, it's sorta like she just told them that they just paid for 6 years of the best university and she's not going. s...in side as someone come stomping through, as i _

_st i

Maka P.O.V

"No." I love their faces right now, Asura looks utterly pathetic, and Blair is trying to calm him down while looking a little annoyed at my answer. Soul was laughing and honestly it sounded amazing

"Fine, fine… but uh, I'm coming to embarrass you at school" he gave a smile and picked up his dishes putting them in the sink, walking back over to Blair he kissed her on the cheek, me on the head, shook hands with Soul, and announced he was going for a shower

"K, I'll call up the gang"


	6. Chapter 6

"I've called everyone up and they all just think were gonna meet in the park for a fun day out!" I bounced onto the couch beside Soul who looked like he was off in a daze. Deciding not to break him out of it I start filling Asura in on everything he missed while Blair went for a shower.

Soul P.O.V

'_What is she doing? Is she trying to ruin my life! God why can't she just leave me alone… first she tells me she loves me… then she says she hates me and that I'm a jerk… and now she's acting as if nothing ever happened… why?' _leaning back I drag my hands down my face and groan a loud one showing how annoyed I was. Accidently interrupting the conversation I just mumble a sorry and lean my head back looking at the ceiling choosing to finally listen in

"So how's Hiro? Last time I saw him he was buying you a bouquet of roses…" he trails off realising that was seven years ago, and that things have changed. _'Who's Hiro? Is Maka dating him?!'_

"He's blonde now… still annoying… still wasting all his money buying flowers" They both laugh and it left me sitting there awkwardly until they calmed down which Asura then looked at me

"You don't know who Hiro is do you?" I just nodded and Maka had a look of disgust on her face like she didn't want to tell me

"He's Maka's boyfriend! He's usually around…" He looked to Maka as if to question where the 'boyfriend' in question was. I looked to her aswell and she just scowled

"Asura…." She glared and gave him a warning tone that made him pale and shrink back giving her an uneasy smile while laughing awkwardly and looking away. _'Does she not really like him or something? Is Asura just joking around? Yeah! He has to be or the Black*Star wouldn't have reacted like that earlier…'_

"KITTENS! OH MY GOD ASURA! Hiro is gone, he left last week for Vegas or something the loser! NOW! I looked through the mail… Kid is hosting his ball next Saturday! SO! I texted Liz and Tsu and were all meeting at the mall! Except you Asura, you don't get to come." Blair popped up giving everyone a fright and smiling like she was there the whole time. _'Wait? Has she been here the whole time?'_

"Oh hey Blair! When'd you get here?" Maka just turned around and tilted her head in the most adorable way possible _'wait did I just call her adorable? There's a chance she has a boyfriend! Oh stop lying you know that's not true! You just don't want her to get hurt! Especially not by you! Shut up-' _I was shaken from my ramblings by Asura's yelling

"ARE WE JUST GOING TO IGNORE HOW SWEETLY SHE SAID THAT?! JUST! _EXCEPT __**YOU**__ ASURA YOU DON'T GET TO COME!" _At the end he imitated her so perfectly we couldn't help but laugh, especially because his face was all red

Maka P.O.V

Asura's face rivaled a tomato, his hair was covering his face, and his eyes except his third eye tattoo that he was born with, after all we did was laugh he through his arms up mumbling about going to get his

case out the trunk and changing out of his rag clothes. He jumped up and ran out the door leaving us watching him

"Well we should probably get to the mall… go get dressed you two…" Blair was back on her IPhone and texting away like a mad woman

"Do you wanna stop by your house to pick up some fresh clothes?" Soul just nodded and I headed upstairs hearing Asura come back in

"Do you wanna room or are you not staying..?" I turned to see him behind me holding a pair of fresh clothes

"Sorry lil Maka I'm not staying" I just nodded and pointed to the door at the end of the hall to the left, it was the one painted to look like an actual bathroom. I went up to the door painted with a bookcase, a picture of my friends stuck to some of the books. And for a reason I couldn't figure out, a faded transparent scythe, it had a long grey staff with a red eye at the top, the blade was a zig-zag pattern with on black the bottom and red on the top.

I went in and changed into some white shorts that went to my mid-thigh, a white tank that says 42-42-564 whenever you wanna knock on deaths door. And my signature combat boots. Pulling my hair back I ran downstairs to find Soul and Blair sitting on the couch talking.

Soul P.O.V

I watched as Maka left to go upstairs and Asura come in and follow her, turning around after she left my sight I came face to face with Blair. Effectively giving me a heart attack.

"HI!" She leaned back giving me a knowing smirk and amused eyes

"What?" I was honestly so confused, I had no idea what was going on. Blair was one weird lady.

"Do you like her?" She started to inspect her nails as if we were just discussing the weather

"WHAT? NO! I only just met her yesterday! Sheesh! OH GOD!" I picked up my vibrating phone to see that _SHE _was calling me. Again. Hitting ignore I turn back to see Blair looking at me half amused half confused

"Defensive much? What's wrong? And darling _I do pry_" she leaned forward whispering the last part loudly enough for me to hear her. I knew I wasn't going to get out of this easily by the look in her shining yellow eyes. She just kept staring at me and when I moved to get up she put her hand on the arm rest as if to say 'I'll follow you' so I was stuck sitting there with Blair giving me a blank stare, which was really creepy. She started to remind me of a cat a little

"Nyaa! Soulllll! Are you being harassed?" _'HOW DID SHE FIGURE THAT OUT?!'_

"What?" I answered trying to sound as confused as possible but her eyes just widened like she solved the riddle and saved the world from being destroyed

"YOU ARE!" She pointed an accusing finger at me and jumped up. I jumped back in shock at her sudden movement, momentarily forgetting my phone unlocked beside me. Seeming to sense this she leaped forwards and grabbed it. I tried to grab it back but she just tackled me and sat on me, reading through my texts. _'FUCK! I TOLD WES ABOUT MAKA A LOT!'_

"YOU DO LIKE HER! And who is-wahh nya!" I managed to push her off and grab my phone from her locking it and putting it away

"NO. now come on let's get in the car so we can hurry up and leave…" I was already heading to the garage when we heard a door upstairs open and close, then footsteps following. When we got in the garage Blair ran straight for the convertible and hopped in the back. Climbing in the passenger seat I turn around to see her

"What is Kids' ball, like an actual fancy ball?" she looked up with a look of pure happiness that kinda scared me

"YEP! All the girls get to wear fancy dresses, like prom but WAY fancier! Depending on the theme, and the guys wear tuxes. This one is a steampunk themed one" she was bouncing by now and had a faraway look in her eyes

"Great… An actual ball…"_ 'GOD! I thought I escaped those when I ran away, apparently not, I wonder what else will follow me? My brother? The dog?'_

"Oh Soul! You just have to ask Maka! Even if its secretive!" she was giggling and squealing. Her hands were in fists and up by her face while she was jumping around

"What?" I turned around and lay back placing my left hand over my eyes shielding them from the garage lights, she stopped her squealing and went deadly silent. As I was about to remove my hand, I felt hers grip my shoulders giving me a fright

"It's a masquerade! Ask her to meet you somewhere, a couple minutes after we arrive then dance with her the whole night long super romantically!" she had a point. But I wouldn't tell her that.

"Whatever Blair go back to texting" She did as I said but I received a text too. Also in that moment Maka hopped in and turned on the car. Turning towards me she gave me a beautiful smile that completely made me forget about the text. Until I received another one, looking down I saw it was _HER _again

"_Souly poo poo I forgive you for missing our date last night, that's why we're rescheduling for lunch! I'll meet you at OUR special place where we first met! See you in 10! Love YOUR GF!" _

"_REMEMBER I won't be so forgiving this time if you miss! Unless of course it has something to do with me! HAHAHA! LOL OMG! I MISS YOU! :'(! KISSES FROM YOUR GF!" _Groaning loudly I debate on throwing my phone out the car, instead turning it off and putting it away I turn up the station

"You like 102.1?" she answers by shaking her around and singing to Stolen Dance by Milky Chance with Blair. Loving this song I joined in and soon enough Blair was standing and dancing while we sung

_I want you by my side _

_So that I never feel alone again _

_They've always been so kind _

_But now they've brought you away from me_

_I hope they didn't get your mind_

_Your heart is too strong anyway_

_We need to fetch back the time_

_They have stolen from us_

_And I want you_

_We can bring it on the floor_

_You've never danced like this before_

_But we don't talk about it_

_Dancin' on_

_Doin' the boogie all night long_

_Stoned in paradise_

_Shouldn't talk about it_

_And I want you_

_We can bring it on the floor_

_You've never danced like this before_

_But we don't talk about it_

_Dancin' on_

_Doin' the boogie all night long_

_Stoned in paradise_

_Shouldn't talk about it_

_Shouldn't talk about it_

_Coldest winter for me_

_No sun is shining anymore_

_The only thing I feel is pain_

_Caused by absence of you_

_Suspence is controlling my mind_

_I cannot find the way out of here_

_I want you by my side_

_So that I never feel alone again_

_And I want you_

_We can bring it on the floor_

_You've never danced like this before_

_But we don't talk about it_

_Dancin' on_

_Doin' the boogie all night long_

_Stoned in paradise_

_Shouldn't talk about it_

_And I want you_

_We can bring it on the floor_

_You've never danced like this before_

_But we don't talk about it_

_Dancin' on_

_Doin' the boogie all night long_

_Stoned in paradise_

_Shouldn't talk about it_

_Shouldn't talk about it_

_And I want you_

_We can bring it on the floor_

_You've never danced like this before_

_But we don't talk about it_

_Dancin' on_

_Doin' the boogie all night long_

_Stoned in paradise_

_Shouldn't talk about it_

_And I want you_

_We can bring it on the floor_

_You've never danced like this before_

_But we don't talk about it_

_Dancin' on_

_Doin' the boogie all night long_

_Stoned in paradise_

_Shouldn't talk about it_

_Shouldn't talk about it_

"SHUT UP SOUL! MAKA SING!" Black*Star was screeching across the parking a lot to us from the mall entrance making some people look at him then shake their heads

"GLADLY!" I yell back running up to him and hi-fiving him. The girls all clumped and talked for a bit then Tsubaki stepped forward

"Alright guys! Text us when you're hungry and later when you're done! We'll meet in the food court see ya!" they were about to head off to the right and us to the left when Blair quickly ran over

"Turn your phone on! I'll make sure you two match! And DON'T think I won't make you! Red right? OK bye!" without giving me a chance to answer anything she just ran off and went with the girls leaving me standing there confused. Snapping out of it I follow the guys into a steampunk tux store and turned on my phone.

Maka P.O.V

The girls dragged me everywhere and anywhere that they could find something relating to Steampunk

"GUYS! Let me sit for a minute!" This was our millionth store. And I was dying! Finally sitting down I looked up only to jump back up at the sight of the most beautiful dress ever. It was like a black kimono that went down to my knees. It had two buckles across and to the side and flared out at the bottom and at the end of the sleeves, and buckles around the arm. And to top it off it had a black lace style ( .uk/ekmps/shops/sinderella/images/sale-hell-bunny-victorian-kimono-steampunk-dress-[3] I sooo can't describe for my life)

"Wow Maka you HAVE to try it on!" Without giving me a minute to reply I whisked away into the change room and shoved into the first one Liz saw with even a crack in the door.

"OW!" She had shoved me in with someone else. And it was a guy. Thanks Liz and unisex store!

"Oh my god I'm SO sorry! My friend sorta just shoved me in!" I realised I was straddling him and jumped up instantly, blushing madly. I didn't dare meet his eyes

"Hey whoa it's ok! Can't say I'm mad! I mean a beautiful girl just fell on me!" he was laughing, and a happy laugh. Looking up I saw bright brown hair and cheery eyes, I realized he had his hand extended for me to shake

"Hi I'm Maka" He was still smiling his big happy goofy smile, and it was just so infectious

"I'm Jack! It's a pleasure to meet you!" he shook my hand still smiling like that when we heard a voice outside

"Maka! HURRY UP!" we turned to the door, Liz mustn't have known we were both on here because she banged on the door

"Well, I'll just get out of your way and, if you don't mind I would love to wait and see you come out" he seemed so sweet and harmless, always smiling, so I only nodded and watched as he left. Quickly changing I looked myself over in the mirror once more, turned around, and opened the door.


	7. Jack AND THE ZOO!

Thanks to everyone who's still following me and likes me, and everyone who's followed and liked me and my stories! Sorry for the wait but my wifi was down and so to make it up to you I'm typing at 1:23 in the morning, and starving FOOD! I can't eat anything cause of my new braces! And I don't know how to continue my ideas… I am so sorry…

I stepped out to see Liz and Jack talking, Tsu texting, Blair walking over with some people behind her, it was too dark to tell who and Patty playing with a giraffe. As the door shut behind me they all stopped to turn and look at me. Their short silence making me uncomfortable I started to fidget

"Maka… you look amazing!" Jack broke the silence smiling, which I'm guessing is a regular thing for him. But it still made me smile too

"Yeah Maka! You HAVE to get that!" Everyone agreed with Blair when Kid popped up beside her randomly, freaking me out

"So you all ready to eat?" everyone agreed and Jack was unspokenly invited. Sending the others ahead I went back in to get changed back into my normal clothes. When I stepped out I saw Jack was there giving Soul a sympathetic look as Blair dragged him away with her. Jack stood up and walked over to me as I headed over to cash to pay for the steampunk kimono

"Thanks for waiting for me Jack, you really didn't have to" I paid the cashier who couldn't stop drooling at Jack, and we headed towards the food court

"I know but I wanted to! And anyways I couldn't leave you walking alone!" I couldn't help but laugh at the silly actions he was making. I started to lightly skip like I usually do, with my hands clasped behind my back. From the corner of my eye I saw Jack watching me skip, when all of a sudden Jack grabbed my hand and started skipping swinging our hands. He looked so proud because he was in time with me, the moment all too real. It was a movie moment. (Something everyone at my old school wouldn't let me have )

Souls P.O.V

We were all sitting in the food court at a big table waiting for Maka and the other guy…Jack? I think they said his name was. I don't care; I'm too annoyed right now to care. I was going to wait for Maka when Blair dragged me away talking about nonsense! Then to top things off my phone was about to break! I should get a new one… without half my contacts… especially _her_ god why couldn't she just listen to what I was saying! I barely even knew her! Just then I got yet another text

'_BABE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!HAHAHA! IVE CALLED YOU LIKE 50 TIMES AND I EVEN WENT TO YOUR PLACE BUT YOUR BROTHER SAID YOU WEREN'T HOME! WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU MISSED OUR DATE! WAS IT BECAUSE YOU WERE DOING SOMETHING ROMANTIC FOR ME?! AWE THANX! TEXT ME WHEN YOU GET HOME OR COME BY MY PLACE! I'M WAITING! LOTS OF LOVE UR GF!3333333!' _Oh god! KILL ME NOW! I'm buying a new phone its final. If I don't I think I'll die. And another

'_OH! BTW! MY PARENTS WANTA MET YOUUUUU! THEY R COMIN TOMOROW FOR DINNA! SO __**DON'T **__BE LATE OR FUCKING ELSE! HAHAHAHAHAHA! TTYL! BYAAA! __**LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH! TEXT ME! I LOVE YOU!**__'_ (OMG that was so much fucking fun aswell! I love writing her texts! XD and then I watched paper planes from vocaloid… I'm doing this for you guys so be grateful I know how to type while crying)

I shut my phone off and dropped it onto one of the bags and stood up looking around for a phone shop. Spotting one I pointed towards it in answer to Kid's questioning look then headed off to buy a new phone. Walking in I stopped dead in my tracks, a giant grin forming across my face, holding my arms open I scoop up May. Her violet hair swinging everywhere I couldn't see anything as I spun her around

"May! I haven't seen you in months! How was Ottawa?" I put her down and faced her forgetting my friends were in the food court

"Oh it was great! But I missed Death City when people looked at me…" she looked down all sad like and that's when I remembered that outside Death City our normal daily lives and natural looks were fake and strange to others. Which meant people were staring at May's violet hair and pink eyes, they must've thought that they were fake or died

"Don't worry May they're just jealous… you should really be feeling bad they don't get to see such cool stuff all the time!" she seemed to agree with me because she looked up smiling and hugged me

"SOUL!" as May stepped back I was thrown into a hug by my brother Wes, it was great to see him but I wanted a phone. I pulled away and turned to May doing her little pick me up dance/jump. I reached down and scooped her up turning back to Wes

"Well I want a phone, what are you guys doing here?" I asked well walking over to the guy and telling him what phone I want. As he went to go get it, we headed to the cases

"I'm getting May a phone, my new schedule is messing up ours" I picked one nodding, turning as the man came over and handed me the box, thanking him I put May down so she could ask him as I paid. I walked over and the girl at the counter smiled sweetly

"Hello! How are you?" I handed her the phone and all the shit you need for it

"Great, you?"

"Oh I'm great too! How would you like to pay today?" she tilted her head and all I could think was Maka, shaking my head I went to answer when I was attacked by a small child from behind

"This aswell please, and it'll be cash" Wes walked up cutting me off handing over his stuff. He paid then completely ignored me as we were walking out

"So what's brought you to the mall, just getting a phone wouldn't be it" I turned to Wes and for what felt like the millionth time that day I was interrupted

"SOUL~! Do you have any preferences of where to next?" Blair popped up out of nowhere scaring me, as I regained my breath Patty freaking tackled me and started yelling about some crap

"PATTY SLOW DOWN!" I pushed her off and stood up, as I stretched out my hand to help her up she just bounced up and took a huge breath

"DO YOU WANNA GO TO THE ZOO!? I SAY WE SHOULD ALL GO TO THE ZOO! THEY HAVE GIRAFFESSSSSSS!" She was jumping up and down with a huge grin on, she was starting to remind me of May

"Sure why not" She stopped moving and her eyes went huge, then in the blink of an eye she was running back towards the food cart

"Hi there, pleasure to meet you I'm Wes, Soul's brother" he extended his hand and only then did Blair acknowledge his existence, she smiled warmly and they shook hands

"Likewise, I'm Blair! Soul's friend! You two look more alike than I thought!" they laughed and May popped over

"Hello! I'm May!" She did her biggest smile, which was more like her secret weapon and held her arms open. Blair immediately looked over squealing and picking her swinging her around

"SOUL! Why didn't you tell me she was 4 billion times cuter than in real life! Not just 10!" Wes looked to me questioningly and I just shrugged

"We were talking and you guys came up, she wanted to see May, I showed her a picture and since it was a picture of her when she was yelling, y'know when she looked like she was about to explode" Wes was trying not to laugh, because that was the funniest picture ever. When we realized we couldn't hear squealing and laughing we looked over and realized Blair had taken May back towards the table… and all my friends.

We walked over and all the girls were talking and smiling with May, I plopped down getting my phone off Wes and set it up as he was talking and introducing himself, I got out my old phone and put in only their numbers, Kyoto's, Daigo's , and my _inside contacts_. All of a sudden Patty jumped up with a grin

"WERE GOING TO THE ZOO!" She ran towards the doors with her bags screeching zoo. We all stood up and grabbed our stuff sighing, slowly following her out the doors. I looked over and Jack was with Liz and May, Kid with Wes, Black star and Tsubaki, and Maka was all alone. Walking over I finally had a chance to talk to her alone

"Hey Maka" She looked over and her smile was infectious, I couldn't help it, she looked so happy to see me

"Soul! It's like I haven't had a chance to talk to you all day!" I laughed with her and nodded, happy she felt the same way

"That's what I was thinking. Hey you know that Kimono looked great on you, I was waiting for you, but Blair sort of dragged me out…" I rubbed the back of my neck looking forward, holding out the door for her

Maka P.O.V

"That's what I was thinking. Hey you know that Kimono looked great on you, I was waiting for you, but Blair sort of dragged me out…" He was rubbing the back of his neck and thankfully he wasn't looking at me blushing madly

"Thanks" he nodded and held open the next door aswell; we walked out and watched as everyone split to their respectable rides, as we headed towards ours we caught each other's eye, blushing I looked down and pulled the keys out hopping into my seat after we put our bags in the boot. We blasted the radio and followed last, Black*Star speeding in front of everyone. Laughing we start to drive away from urban civilization to an hour out of town where the zoo is, much to Blair's annoyance that she couldn't go home and change, into her zoo outfit... seriously why does she even have a zoo outfit? I guess I should expect these things because she even has a construction worker outfit she got it when we were working on the house and when the mall went under renovations.

"So is this a zoo, zoo, or a safari park like zoo?" I glanced over at Soul who was looking at me curiously

"Haven't you ever been? Death City Zoo is only like the most famous zoo ever!" He only shrugged in response and laughed at my shocked expression, shaking my head I turn to the sound of my phone buzzing, seeing Liz's face pop up along with her name. Blair popped her head up in between just as Soul put it on the arm rest on speaker. Turning the radio off just as Liz starts to speak

"Hey guys, so don't get pissed but were doing the buddy system! Yeah get over it!" Liz sighed obviously not all to frilled either, probably because she was gonna be stuck with Patty or something

"SO CHOOSE YOUR PARTNER LOSERS!" God Patty was really excited to go

"Patty please don't yell, your scaring Chrona, see you guys there!" Oh hey Kiko was still on shift at the zoo. I'm guessing she still has those secret steam punk designs that she was always making. Which obviously meant hers, Rags, and Chrona's were done.

'_hmm so Patty and Chrona, Kid and Liz, Tsu and Black*Star,-'_

"Sure I'd love to be your partner Jack!" Blair jumped up and did a piece sign to Jack who had his head stuck out the window laughing

"Cool! See you there!" They hung up and the line was dead on our side. Soul hit the end call button and out the phone down

"Guess you're stuck with me!" Soul looked over laughing, but I could tell he was blushing a bit, which made me blush too.

"No I like being with you" we both noticeably blushed at that and I concentrated harder on the road than anyone would ever need too. We drove on quietly the rest of the way, Blair sitting obliviously in the back, texting like usual. But even though it was quiet it seemed quite peaceful. I eventually relaxed and I started to see the edge of the sign meaning we were close.

"WE'RE ALMOST THEREEEE!" I jumped and saw a glimpse of Patty before she was quickly pulled back inside the car, laughing I sped up a bit following Jacks lead. In just a couple more minutes we had arrived at the entry gate and were driving in.


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

HELLO! I'M SORRY THIS ISN'T A DOUBLE UPDATE BUT I WOULD REALLY LOVE TO HEAR YOUR GUYS IDEAS AND PREFERENCES! LIKE ANYTHING AT ALL BECAUSE 1) I REALLY WANT THIS TO BE ENJOYABLE 2) I GUESS YOU COULD SAY I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEAS, BUT IN ALL HONESTY WHAT I COULD WRITE WOULD JUST REALLY BRING THIS STORY DOWN! I AM SO SORRY! SO YEAH SEND ME ANYTHING!


	9. Jack and Maka? MaCk?

We were currently walking around the zoo we gained 3 but lost 2. Patty went to look at giraffes and Chrona went with her but we still had everybody else. Ragnarok and Kiko were walking in the back… or they were… they just walked off to go get ice cream…

_(_**Asura: BOLD**_ Maka: Italics _Soul: Underline  Blair: Normal_)_

**Yo maka wats up?**

_Asura? _

**The amazing**

…

_Were at the zoo_

**WITHOUT ME?! I'm HURT**

_Oh well, they still don't know you're here_

**UGHHHHH**

**Ima make a group chat**

_No_

HI!

Dafuq?

_ASURA!_

Oh hey man! 

Oh yeah Maka Black*Star thought you were reading

_Really?_

Yeah he called you a huge bookworm because you'd hung back so far

_I like walking slow at the zoo ok?_

Tell him that

**MY PEEPS WHATS UP?**

I'm lost

Yeah we noticed, we thought you'd just wandered off with Tsubaki

Nope, guess the buddy system broke…

_Guess you traded partners with Black*Star_

**Who's his new partner**

_New guy Jack_

**Ouch new guy. Poor Jack**

…**.**

**Hello?**

I'm here, but I gotta go, me and Tsu are going to see the butterflies!

bye

**bye**

**And I'm alone again…**

**I walk this empty street**

**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**Where the city sleeps**

**And I'm the only one and I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**Ooh hoo**

_SHUT UP!  
GOODBYE  
BE QUIET  
DON'T SING TEXT_

**Well you're a nightmare dressed like a daydream aren't you?**

Oh yeah but she acts like a dream 12/7

**Hahaha**

Gtg dude Black*Star just pretty much bought all the food… and Jack and Maka went off…

**Oh really…?**

**ROMANCE IN THE AIR!  
MY BABY IS GROWING UP!  
AHAHAHAHA**

**But BOO! I'm a soma shipper…**

**I could go with this MaCk ship for a while maybe… depends how their day goes… Mack or soma? Oh god I wish I was at the zoo**

What is Mack and Soma?

**NOTHING MY GOOD MAN NOTHING AT ALL**

I don't believe you

**I AM SO HURT BY YOU**

**Do you really want to hurt me?!**

**Do you really want to make me cry?!**

**Do you really want to hurt me?!**

**Do you really want to make me cry?!**

**Words are few**

**I have spoken**

**I could waste a thousand years**

**Wrapped in sorrow, words are token**

SHUT UP! RIGHT NOW I DO

GOD MY PHONE FELL OUT MY POCKET! And I'm a SoMa, so is Tsu

SERIOUSLY WHAT IS MACK AND SOMA?!

**IDK ASK THE UNIFAIRIES WAIT NVR MIND A CERTAIN **_**TEACHER **_**MADE THEM HOMELESS **

**(**_**RAINBOWMYSTERY Y'KNOW WHAT I'M TALKIN ABOUT!)**_

TTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHEEEEEEE UUUUNNNNIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFAAAAAIIIIIIIRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!

SO LAME I'M GONE

BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**AGAIN I AM ALONE I AM A LONE WOLF**

**AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I AM LUPIN NOW I SHALL NOW BE KNOWN AS LUPIN WAIT NEVER MIND LUPIN LITERALLY SPENT HIS LAST CHRISTMAS AT HOGWARTS CLAWING AT HIS OWN SKIN**

WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT ASURA?!

**I'M SO SORRY I'M SO SO SORRY**

ARE YOU REALLY? TELL ME ONE OTHER TIME! JUST ONCE WHERE YOU HAVE BEEN SORRY

**ALWAYS**

EXCUSE ME?

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

YOUR WORSE THAN PETER PETTIGREW!

**YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU BELLATRIX**

YOU TAKE THAT BACK! FUCKING YOU VOLDEMORT

**THAT WAS LOW!**

BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!

**FINE.**

WHATEVER**.**

Maka P.O.V

Jack and I were currently sitting under a tree by the penguins eating ice cream and just relaxing, we hadn't run into anyone yet and Jack was starting to realize just how big Death City Zoo really is

"Hey- Maka- so- where-to-next?" He turned to look at me still finishing his ice cream

"Well how about the wildcats?" (*COUGH* RAINBOWMYSTERY*COUGH*I FORGOT THE SCHOOL COLOURS AND WE DID A MINI QUIZ*COUGH*FAILED IT*) he nodded and we finished our ice cream then started to head in their direction

"So Maka, wanna get to know each other?" I looked over and he was grinning so happily

"Sure!" He clapped his hands and his grin grew

"OK! Simple questions first!" I nodded and we kept walking

"How about every time you ask, you also answer? " he nodded and started

"Favourite colour? Blue"

"Red"

"Favourite song? Something Big"

"The Pon-Pon song…"

"What? Never mind… Favourite animal? COUGAR!"

"Shark"

"Biggest secret!" I almost choked on my spit

"That isn't simple… Oh look! I'll tell you later!" he nodded and we walked over to the railing

NOBODYS POV

The rest of the day went by amazing! Black*Star managed to meet up an hour later and went off all lovey-dovey while Soul and Blair went and joined Patty, Chrona, Ragnarok, and Kiko. Liz and Kid had also disappeared off when they met up and probably went to go off on a mini date. The only people the rest of the group hadn't heard from was Jack and Maka, they had gotten lost in the forest and still hadn't found their way out until hours later when they heard Black*Star yelling and followed the sound. Embarrassed they walked out and apologized only to get more embarrassed from Liz yelling out "As long as you two used a condom!" They left the zoo and got in their respective cars all heading for Maka's place for dinner. Which Soul quickly texted to Asura who promised to show up…. Hopefully normally… oh who are we kidding he's going to make one grand hell of an entrance for gods sake!

**OH YES I AM MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ~ Love Asura**


End file.
